Le Seigneur de l'Ombre et de la Mort
by Omega Hannah
Summary: Harry remonte dans le temps ayant pour mission de protéger Severus Snape et préserver l'innocence de son double en empêchant la mort du parrain de ce dernier. Il se fait passer pour le fils de Snape et entre à Poudlard en tant que sixième année mais dans tous ses plans, il n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux, encore moins de son double. Slash Harry/Harry et SS/HP père/fils
1. Chapter 1

Titre de la fanfiction : **Le Seigneur de l'Ombre et de la Mort**

Auteure : **Omega Hannah**

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris simplement pour le plaisir d'être lu et faire revivre les histoires originales qui m'ont plu.

 **Pairing :** Harry/Harry et d'autres couples secondaires pas encore définis donc si vous avez des préférences, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

 **Rating :** M

 **Avertissements :** _Cette histoire pourrait contenir des scènes de violence et/ou de tortures. Il y aura des scènes explicites et détaillées de relations sexuelles entre adultes consentants. Il y aura peut-être du M-Preg._

 _ **Je pense vous avoir prévenu du contenu de l'histoire donc homophobes et autres, passez votre chemin tranquillement sans faire de bruits.**_

 **Omega Hannah.**

* * *

1.

 _Jeune homme_

.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis lorsqu'il fut satisfait par ce qu'il lut, il froissa le journal et l'incendia avec un sort silencieux puis quitta le pub miteux et sombre dans lequel il était venu se restaurer. Il n'avait que peu de temps à perdre devant lui et il souhaiterait entamer les démarches pour sa prochaine mission avant la fin de l'été.

Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu'il repensa au chaos qu'il avait laissé derrière lui mais il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir pris la décision de quitter _son_ temps pour changer les choses et peut-être, rendre l'avenir meilleur. Il n'était pas un bon samaritain et encore moins un ange. Il avait vu tant d'horreurs et fait des choses horribles dans sa courte existence qu'il ne se considèrerait jamais comme quelqu'un de bien. Il faisait cela dans l'unique but de permettre à un innocent de ne pas être souillé par la guerre et ses atrocités.

Il s'enfonça dans une ruelle déserte et transplana aussitôt, après s'être assuré qu'aucun moldu ne traînait dans les parages. Il atterrit dans une rue qui était située dans un quartier pauvre de Carbone-les-Mines. La rue desservait un petit lotissement, composé de maisons identiques en briques. On apercevait à proximité la grande cheminée d'une fabrique.

Ses pas résonnaient sur les pavés sales et froids de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il arrêta sa marche lorsqu'un chat sauta d'une gouttière pour atterrir avec toute sa grâce féline devant lui. L'animal se hérissa les poils lorsqu'il rencontra son regard et fila à toute allure entre deux maisons comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

— Eh bien, rigola-t-il. Je suppose que même eux ne peuvent rester insensibles à mon aura.

Il reprit sa marche, jetant de temps en temps un regard aux maisons aux allures abandonnées. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa destination, il resta immobile sur le perron, incertain de ses prochains mouvements. Il voulait que cette rencontre se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles et n'avait aucune envie d'user de son pouvoir pour faire plier une personne à sa volonté mais il savait qu'il le ferait si jamais les choses n'allaient pas en sa faveur et ce serait un tel dommage !

Il finit par frapper à la porte et entendit un léger mouvement à l'intérieur de la maison puis l'entrée s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la chevelure d'ébène très grasse, au teint cireux et au nez crochu. L'homme était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire et dissimulait dans sa main droite, une baguette magique.

— Je n'achète rien donc foutez-moi le camp, dit l'homme d'un ton austère.

— Cela tombe bien car je n'ai rien à vendre, professeur Snape, mais par contre, j'aurais une discussion avec vous si vous le permettez.

Le maître des potions était un homme connu pour ne pas être un homme patient surtout avec de jeunes personnes qui avaient le culot de se pointer chez lui sans aucune invitation.

— Qui êtes-vous et comment savez-vous que je réside ici ? demanda le professeur, suspicieux.

— Je suis un jeune homme qui a besoin de votre collaboration dans une affaire qui, j'en suis sûr, vous sera extrêmement bénéfique, répondit le plus jeune.

Severus posa sur le jeune homme un regard méfiant mais tout de même intrigué. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Il y avait comme un air familier dans le visage du garçon. Peut-être était-ce la couleur de ses yeux ? Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude qui lui rappelait la couleur des yeux de Lily ou encore de son damné fils mais la dureté ainsi que la froideur qui se lisaient dans les prunelles de l'inconnu assombrissaient son regard et marquaient ainsi une grande différence entre les deux Potter et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

— Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? redemanda le maître des potions.

— Et si nous avions cette conversation à l'intérieur ? proposa l'inconnu.

— Répondez ou partez.

— Je consens à répondre à cette question si nous avons cette discussion à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes mais sachez que je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous comme ce qui a causé votre décision à prendre le chemin de la rédemption.

Severus n'était pas un homme stupide et savait reconnaître un adversaire ainsi qu'un potentiel danger lorsqu'il en voyait un et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il se sentait frémir d'effroi juste à la pensée d'être seul avec ce jeune inconnu. Le garçon dégageait subitement une telle aura qu'elle lui faisait froid dans le dos et même le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui pouvaient faire frissonner plus d'un ne l'avait paru aussi dangereux que ce jeune homme qui affichait un air stoïque, comme s'il savait que le maître des potions se plierait docilement à ses exigences. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il le faisait par pure précaution et curiosité car il était certain que le jeune homme ne mentait pas lorsqu'il disait très bien le connaître car il n'y avait que deux personnes qui connaissaient l'emplacement exact de son domicile dont l'une était morte il y a plusieurs années maintenant.

Il se retint de tuer le jeune homme sur place et le laissa entrer dans la maison de son enfance. Le salon était minuscule et plongé dans la pénombre, faisant penser à une cellule capitonnée. Les murs étaient entièrement couverts de livres, la plupart reliés en vieux cuir noir ou marron. Un canapé élimé, un fauteuil délabré et une table branlante étaient regroupés dans un faible rond de lumière que projetaient les chandelles d'une lampe accrochée au plafond. L'endroit paraissait négligé, comme s'il n'était habité qu'occasionnellement. Derrière un mur de livres se trouvait une porte secrète qui donnait sur un escalier étroit.

— Avant que nous ayons une discussion, j'ai besoin que vous retroussiez le manche de votre bras gauche et que vous me présentiez votre marque pour que je puisse la retirer.

— Si c'est une blague, sachez que je ne l'apprécie guère et que vous me faîtes perdre un précieux temps.

— Votre bras gauche, professeur, ordonna l'inconnu d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune protestation.

— Pour qui…

Severus fut interrompu dans son éclat de colère par sa baguette magique qui vola de sa main pour atterrir dans celle du jeune homme puis, sans qu'il n'ait pu avoir le temps de cligner des yeux, il fut ligoté par de solides cordes qui lui coupaient presque la respiration et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de parler. Il se maudit intérieurement pour sa stupidité. Il avait laissé un étranger entrer dans sa maison mais il s'était aussi fait désarmer comme s'il était un étudiant de première année. Il était certain que Potter rigolait dans l'au-delà de le voir aussi impuissant et faible à nouveau.

— Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, promit le jeune homme.

L'inconnu retroussa la manche gauche de sa tenue jusqu'au coude pour révéler l'hideuse marque des ténèbres qui s'était de nouveau assombrie avec le retour de Lord Voldemort il y a quelques semaines lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Un long frisson traversa son échine dorsale lorsque le jeune homme se pencha sur sa marqua puis émit un long sifflement mais il ne put s'attarder sur la langue parlée par l'inconnu car une immense douleur naquit dans son bras gauche et une soudaine nausée le plia en deux alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas vomir ses tripes. Il se mordit férocement la langue pour ne pas hurler tellement il avait mal et sua à grosses gouttes tandis que son tortionnaire continuait de parler dans la langue des serpents à la marque qui se ternissait petit à petit sur son bras avant de finir par complètement disparaître, ne laissant qu'une peau rougie mais sans aucune tache ni cicatrice.

— C'est fini maintenant, murmura l'inconnu d'une voix apaisante. Vous êtes libéré.

Les cordes qui enserraient son corps disparurent et il fut retenu par le jeune homme qui le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante du sol pour le poser avec délicatesse sur le canapé élimé. Le jeune homme se retira du salon pour la cuisine qui était à quelques pas et prépara du thé pour son aîné.

— Buvez.

Severus prit la tasse de thé que lui tendit le jeune inconnu et but une gorgée de la boisson chaude qui lui fit étrangement beaucoup de bien. Il baissa son regard sur la peau de son bras gauche et n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était libéré de la marque des ténèbres et il aurait dû être heureux de ce miracle qu'il n'attendait pas mais au lieu de cela, il pâlit brusquement.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il, horrifié. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

— Je sais qu'en enlevant la marque, votre carrière d'espion est compromise mais croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que je vous ai fait une faveur en la retirant le plus tôt possible.

— J'exige des réponses, maintenant ! tonna le maître des potions, irrité.

— Votre rôle d'espion ne servait à rien car Voldemort a toujours su que vous étiez un traître et que vous étiez au service de Dumbledore.

— Je ne vous crois pas.

— Il est vraiment stupide de croire que Voldemort est un homme que l'on peut facilement trahir. En tant que Serpentard, vous devriez comprendre que Voldemort n'accorde pas sa confiance ainsi, encore moins à des personnes qui sont supposées le servir, débuta le jeune homme en remettant sa baguette magique au potionniste.

L'inconnu se redressa et se détourna de l'ancien mangemort pour admirer la riche bibliothèque de ce dernier.

— Sa marque lui permet de tout savoir sur ses partisans. Chaque serpent sur la peau de ses mangemorts sont ses oreilles, professeur et c'est grâce à ces tatouages qu'il sait qui lui sont loyaux. Il sait tout de chacun de ses serviteurs et de votre traîtrise, professeur. Il ne vous a pas encore tué car vous lui êtes utile en tant que maître des potions mais croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il attend le moment opportun pour vous tuer, lui révéla le jeune homme.

— Comment pourriez-vous en savoir autant et comment avez-vous pu retirer la marque des ténèbres de mon bras ? Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous ? le questionna le directeur de Serpentard.

— Qui je suis n'a que peu d'importance. J'ai pu retirer la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras parce que je suis un fourchelang et que j'ai étudié ce tatouage. Quant à ce que je vous veux, c'est très simple : j'ai besoin de votre loyauté ainsi que de votre expertise en potions, répondit le jeune homme. Pour la mission que je me suis attribué, j'ai besoin de personnes telles que vous à mes côtés.

— Bien que vous m'ayez délivré du seigneur des ténèbres, je sers toujours une autre personne.

— Dumbledore ? Le même homme qui connaissait les conséquences de la marque des ténèbres sur votre bras mais qui n'a jamais osé vous en dire un mot ? lança l'inconnu avec mépris.

— Albus n'aurait jamais pu…

— …vous utiliser de cette façon ? termina le jeune homme pour lui. Dumbledore est conscient que vous risquez de mourir à chaque instant et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne vous donne que très peu d'informations sur ses plans. Lui et Voldemort jouent à un jeu malsain à travers vous, professeur Snape et c'est pour cette raison que vous n'entendrez jamais parler d'horcruxes de sa part.

— Horcruxes ? releva le potionniste, intrigué.

— Un horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne et le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel, expliqua le jeune homme.

— Le seigneur des ténèbres serait donc…immortel ?

— Oui, répondit sincèrement l'inconnu, mais il y a un moyen de le tuer définitivement. Il suffira simplement d'aller à la chasse aux horcruxes et de les détruire.

Severus était pâle et ne savait quoi faire de toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi par qui que ce soit qu'à cet instant précis. Albus savait depuis tout ce temps qu'il ne servirait à rien en tant qu'espion auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix mais il n'a tout de même pas hésiter à se servir de lui, allant jusqu'à l'obliger à faire un serment inviolable. Lui qui avait fini par voir le vieil homme comme une figure paternelle et à le considérer comme telle.

— Professeur, avant toutes choses, j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je ne mettrais jamais sciemment votre vie en danger et que je m'efforcerais toujours de vous protéger.

— Pour qui me prenez-vous donc ? Je n'ai guère besoin de la protection d'un enfant, cracha l'homme austère.

— Il y a longtemps que j'ai cessé d'être un enfant et je pense vous avoir prouvé un peu plus tôt que j'étais assez puissant pour vous désarmer sans utiliser ma baguette magique, répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire effronté au coin des lèvres.

— L'arrogance vous mènera tout simplement à votre perte, _enfant_ idiot.

Le jeune homme connaissait assez bien le directeur des serpents pour savoir qu'il avait impressionné l'ancien mangemort bien qu'il ait chamboulé ses croyances les plus profondes. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour gagner la confiance de l'homme mais il était patient et il attendrait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

— Donc cela tombe bien que je puisse avoir un maitre des potions dans mes connaissances pour me remettre aussi souvent que possible à ma place et me donner un coup de pied au cul lorsque je me transforme en une parodie de Lucius Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton amusé.

— Et j'ose espérer que ce maître des potions n'hésitera pas à vous tirer l'oreille et vous mettre sur son genou pour vous donner une fessée lorsque vous franchissez les limites, répliqua l'ancien mangemort.

— Une fessée ? À mon âge ?! fit le jeune homme, soudainement scandalisé.

— Vous apprendrez, jeune homme, qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour obtenir une bonne correction lorsqu'on le mérite.

— Mais quelle chance que ce maître des potions se soucie peu de mes bêtises.

— À votre place, je resterais sur mes gardes.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna à l'idée d'obtenir une fessée et rien que d'imaginer un tel événement le fit rougir d'embarras. Il n'avait jamais été fessé de sa vie et comptait tout faire pour ne pas vivre cette humiliante expérience car il était certain que Snape n'hésiterait pas à faire une telle chose s'il lui en donnait l'occasion.

— Maintenant que la question des punitions est réglée, pourrais-je ce que vous comptez faire de cette loyauté que vous demandez de ma part ? poursuivit le maître des potions.

— Acceptez-vous donc de collaborer avec moi ?

— Je souhaiterais en savoir plus sur mon rôle dans vos plans avant d'accepter ou de décliner votre collaboration car je vous rappelle que bien que le seigneur des ténèbres et Albus se soient servis de moi, sans marque, je ne suis plus d'une quelconque utilité dans cette guerre.

— Détrompez-vous, professeur. Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes toujours en vie grâce à votre talent de potionniste et ce don sert à l'un comme à l'autre mais je vous préfère le plus loin possible de leurs ficelles d'où la raison pour laquelle j'ai retiré la marque. Quant à l'offre que je vous propose, elle est simple : j'aimerais que vous soyez mon plus fidèle allié. Je suis certainement le seul à connaître votre véritable valeur et sachez que jamais, je ne vous mentirais. Je ne répondrais peut-être pas à certaines de vos interrogations mais pas de mensonges de ma part, je vous le promets et j'espère que vous en ferez autant à votre tour.

— Me tromperais-je si j'affirmais que vous ne me dévoileriez jamais votre identité ? demanda le maître des potions.

— Non, répondit le jeune homme. Vous êtes un homme très intelligent et je sais que vous finirez un jour par percer le secret de ma véritable identité mais aujourd'hui, elle n'a pas grande importance dans nos plans.

— Comment vous nommez-vous dans ce cas ? l'interrogea Severus, sardonique.

— Je me présente dans cette société en tant que Amaury Tristan de Martel, fils de Tristan Charles de Martel et de Severus Snape, répondit le jeune homme.

— Quoi ? s'écria le maître des potions d'une voix haut perchée. Il n'en est pas question !

— Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous en tant que parent pour accomplir certaines tâches et me fondre dans la communauté magique. L'attention sur moi sera moindre si je me fais passer pour votre fils plutôt que de me présenter comme un orphelin. Personne ne pourra remettre en question le fait que vous ayez caché un enfant durant toutes ces années, même de Dumbledore.

— Pourquoi devrais-je me faire passer pour votre porteur ? Si vous souhaitez tant que cela ne guère attirer l'attention sur vous, ce qui sera très difficile en tant que mon fils, pourquoi ne porterez-vous pas mon nom ? le questionna Severus, perplexe. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne suis pas du genre à être dominé dans une relation. De plus, je n'ai aucun goût pour mon propre genre.

— De Martel est une grande famille de Sang-Pur française qui a des liens avec la famille Gryffondor. Lancel de Martel a épousé Gertrude Gryffondor, la fille de Godric. Étant leur descendant direct, je peux prétendre à leurs richesses ainsi qu'à leurs nombreuses demeures. Ne le prenez pas mal mais nous aurons besoin d'argent et concernant votre penchant _sexuel_ , beaucoup seraient même étonnés d'apprendre que vous êtes intéressé par l'acte et quant à vous faire passer pour le dominé dans cette relation que vous aurez eu avec mon père, nous savons que ce n'est qu'un mensonge donc il n'y a aucune atteinte à votre dignité. Pour mes plans, je préfère être connu comme un De Martel et ainsi je pourrais prétendre avoir vécu en France avec mon père tandis que vous nous rendiez souvent visite lorsque vous le pouviez.

— Concernant votre éducation ?

— Nous dirons que j'ai eu des précepteurs puisque c'est une pratique courante dans les grandes familles de Sang-Pur.

— Vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de moi en tant que maître des potions. Devrais-je supposer à raison que vous êtes plus que lamentable dans ce domaine ?

— J'ai appris à combler mes lacunes et soyez assuré, je ne ternirais pas votre nom en ayant des O dans cette matière, répliqua Amaury taquin.

— Hum, fit le maître des potions, dubitatif. Que dirais-je à Albus au sujet de la disparition de ma marque ?

— Vous ne direz rien. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que vous n'êtes plus en mesure d'espionner pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

— Et comment pourrais-je faire une telle chose ? Je dois ramener des informations à l'Ordre sinon il se doutera de quelque chose.

— Je vais vous transmettre certaines informations sur les plans de Voldemort pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dumbledore mais gardez à l'esprit que vous ne travaillez plus pour le directeur et encore moins pour les mangemorts mais pour moi. Quant au serment que vous avez prêté lorsque vous avez quitté les rangs de Voldemort, sachez que cela n'aura aucune conséquence. Vous respectez toujours votre vœu.

Severus secoua la tête, agacé par le jeune homme. Il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre qu'Amaury connaît bien plus sur lui qu'il ne l'avait dit au départ. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait une bonne affaire en acceptant les conditions du jeune homme mais il n'avait que très peu de choix devant lui et Amaury avait retiré la marque des ténèbres qui lui avait rappelé durant des années la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve en écoutant les belles paroles du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il lâcha un profond soupir et darda son regard sur Amaury qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Amaury était jeune mais il ne saurait lui donner un âge car son regard dur et froid semblait avoir vu les pires atrocités du monde. C'était le regard d'un féroce guerrier et d'un grand leader. Peut-être était-ce ce regard qui le faisait obéir au jeune homme car même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il avait peur du garçon. Amaury était élancé et finement musclé. Il semblait être un peu plus grand de taille que le maître des potions de quelques centimètres et était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon en toile noir. Sa chevelure brune et soyeuse aux reflets cuivrés se terminait en de magnifiques boucles souples dans son dos.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

— Nous déménageons au manoir Gryffondor et nous préparons la présentation du fils unique de Severus Snape à Dumbledore ainsi qu'aux membres de l'Ordre mais aussi sa rentrée scolaire à Poudlard, répondit Amaury.

— Je ne suis pas votre père donc débrouillez-vous sans moi pour faire vos achats, siffla le potionniste.

— Non, vous êtes mon _porteur_ , rétorqua le jeune homme, amusé.

Le maître des potions se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se leva pour commencer à ranger certaines de ses affaires dans sa malle de professeur.

— Quel âge, avez-vous ? demanda-t-il par curiosité.

— Je me présenterais comme un jeune homme de seize ans donc je ferais ma sixième année à Poudlard lors de cette rentrée, répondit Amaury.

Severus ne s'offusqua guère de la réponse donnée par Amaury. Le jeune homme avait éludé sa question en répondant par l'image qu'il donnerait de lui au reste du monde sorcier mais au moins, il n'avait pas essayé de lui mentir. Il espérait que le garçon continuerait à être aussi honnête envers lui et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais regretter sa décision de vouloir lui donner une chance de croire en lui.

— Je sais que le système scolaire français est différent de celui du Royaume-Uni donc il vous faudra passer vos BUSE avant que nous ne montions un dossier d'inscription pour Poudlard, dit Severus en prenant quelques livres de sa bibliothèque.

— Je les ai passé tout récemment au Ministère de la Magie, l'informa Amaury en lui remettant ses résultats des examens.

 **Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire**

Monsieur **Amaury Tristan de Martel** né le **2 mai 1979** de **Severus Snape** et de **Tristan Charles de Martel** en France au manoir Martel, demeure incartable

A obtenu **Douze BUSE** sur douze épreuves passées.

Matière Mention

 _Matières obligatoires_

 **Métamorphose – Optimal**

 **Sortilèges – Optimal**

 **Potions – Optimal**

 **Histoire de la Magie – Optimal**

 **Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – Optimal**

 **Astronomie – Optimal**

 **Botanique – Optimal**

 _Options_

 **Soins aux créatures magiques – Optimal**

 **Arithmancie – Optimal**

 **Études des runes – Optimal**

 **Divination – Effort Exceptionnel**

 **Étude des Moldus – Optimal**

— Je remarque que vous aviez déjà prévu d'être mon fils bien avant d'avoir obtenu mon accord, dit sèchement le maître des potions, quelque peu irrité.

— J'avais déjà créé tous les documents en sachant que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient.

— La divination n'est pas une matière digne d'intérêts. À l'avenir, concentrez-vous sur des sujets bien plus importants.

— Oui, papa, pépia joyeusement Amaury.

Severus décida d'ignorer Amaury et termina de faire sa malle puis il quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur avec le jeune homme pour le manoir Gryffondor où ils mettront au point leur nouveau plan d'action avant d'entrer en contact avec Poudlard et ainsi révéler l'existence d'Amaury.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'Amaury avait brusquement surgi dans la vie solitaire et amère du maître des potions. Severus ne savait toujours pas qui était réellement le jeune homme mais il avait appris à apprécier la présence du garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il se permettait d'être aussi proche d'une personne depuis la rupture de son amitié avec Lily.

Amaury se montrait assez souvent bien plus mature qu'un adolescent de seize ans mais il arrivait certains moments où il se comportait comme un enfant de son âge et c'était un merveilleux spectacle à voir car il avait comme l'impression qu'Amaury n'avait pas eu énormément d'occasions pour se permettre d'être et d'agir comme un enfant.

Il posa ses yeux onyx sur Amaury et hocha la tête, satisfait de la tenue du gamin. Lorsqu'il avait vu la garde-robe du jeune homme, il avait tôt fait de brûler ces vêtements et d'en acheter d'autres. Si Amaury allait être son fils, il veillerait à ce qu'il ait une image respectable et ne le verrait jamais porter des jeans troués ou encore des chemises trop larges, des tee-shirts trop amples.

Amaury portait une robe de sorcier richement décorée d'un vert bouteille. Il avait choisi cette tenue pour le jeune homme car ils allaient à Poudlard pour l'inscrire en vue de la rentrée scolaire mais aussi pour informer Dumbledore de l'existence du gamin.

— Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit Amaury.

— Prends donc ma main.

Amaury prit sa main et ils transplanèrent pour atterrir aux grilles de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur l'immense château hérissé de tours pointues. Il fut un temps où il avait considéré cet endroit comme étant sa maison mais ce moment était révolu et les bons souvenirs qu'il avait tissé au fil des années dans ce château avaient été ternis par la trahison et la déception. Tout avait été balayé d'un grand revers de la main, ne laissant dans sa bouche qu'une profonde amertume dont il ne put se débarrasser.

Ils entrèrent dans le château et se glissèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage où se trouvait le bureau du directeur de l'école. Severus avait envoyé une missive la veille, demandant à Dumbledore un rendez-vous. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et le maître des potions savait qu'il avait suscité la curiosité du vieil homme car il ne demandait jamais de rendez-vous au directeur, préférant être convoqué lorsque sa présence était requise.

Le château était pratiquement vide, à l'exception des fantômes, des elfes de maison mais aussi de Poppy, Minerva et Dumbledore qui demeuraient à Poudlard durant tout l'été.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille en pierre d'une extrême laideur.

— Tarte au citron.

Amaury haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

— Sérieusement ?

La gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté puis le mur s'ouvrit, laissant l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon mobile menant à une porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de griffon.

— Je préfère cela que de chanter l'hymne de Poudlard pour pouvoir accéder à son bureau, grogna le professeur de potions.

— Il l'a déjà mis comme mot de passe ? questionna Amaury, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

— Monte, ordonna Severus, grincheux.

Amaury pouffa de rire et frappa à la porte puis l'ouvrit lorsqu'on lui en donna l'autorisation.

Le bureau de Dumbledore était une belle et grande pièce circulaire, comportant plusieurs fenêtres, pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnants étrangement. Il y avait aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. On y trouvait également un phénix sur un perchoir en or ou un chapeau sale et rapiécé posé sur une étagère.

Les murs du bureau étaient couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolent dans leurs cadres.

— Ah mon garçon ! s'exclama Dumbledore en posant brièvement son regard sur le maître des potions avant de porter son attention sur l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul.

— Et je vois que vous êtes occupé, répliqua sèchement Severus en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la directrice adjointe qui était assise, une pile de parchemins dans les bras.

— Severus, fit la directrice des lions. Jeune homme, ajouta-t-elle en dardant un regard perçant sur Amaury.

— Minerva et moi étions en train de discuter de l'emploi des jeunes de septième année, dit Dumbledore pour expliquer la présence de la vieille femme. Qui est donc le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

— Je vous présente Amaury de Martel.

— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Dumbledore, madame McGonagall.

— Il y a longtemps que l'on ne m'a appelé, madame, jeune homme. Professeur ira mieux.

— Professeur McGonagall, corrigea poliment Amaury.

— Un parfait gentleman et de surcroît bien élevé que nous avons là, dit Minerva. Je ne savais pas que la famille de Martel avait eu un héritier. J'ai cru la lignée éteinte avec le décès récent de Tristan de Martel.

— Je suis son fils, professeur McGonagall, et père a toujours souhaité que ma naissance soit connue que de très peu de personnes surtout de la communauté sorcière du Royaume-Uni, expliqua Amaury.

— Mes condoléances, jeune homme.

— Merci professeur McGonagall.

— Je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de connaître votre père mais j'ai, par contre, été un proche ami de votre grand-père, Charles. Un homme tout à fait charmant que j'ai rencontré ici lorsqu'il est venu effectuer son apprentissage en Métamorphose, dit Dumbledore.

— Grand-père a souvent parlé de vous.

— Souhaitez-vous que je vous laisse discuter tranquillement ? demanda Minerva.

— Non, Minerva. Je préfèrerais que vous soyez présente pour que je n'aie guère besoin de me répéter, répondit le potionniste.

— Nous vous écoutons donc, mon garçon, dit Dumbledore.

— Amaury est mon fils, annonça-t-il.

— Quoi ? couina la directrice adjointe, abasourdie.

Si Dumbledore avait été en train de sucer un bonbon, il aurait pu s'étouffer et cela aurait peut-être conduit à une mort peu glorieuse de l'homme que l'on considérait comme un grand sorcier dans la communauté magique britannique.

— Votre enfant ? Mais je croyais que vous étiez…

— Je n'entrerais sûrement pas dans les détails privés de ma vie avec vous, claqua froidement Severus, coupant ainsi le directeur.

— Bien sur que non, Severus, mais comprends que nous soyons surpris d'apprendre que vous avez un fils aussi âgé et dont nous ne vous avons jamais entendu parler ni même mentionner, lança Minerva, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

— Je ne souhaitais pas mettre en péril la vie de mon enfant et Tristan et moi avions décidé de garder sa naissance secrète.

— Mais pourquoi nous la révéler maintenant ? l'interrogea Albus, confus.

— Tristan étant décédé, la garde d'Amaury m'est revenue et avec le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, je n'avais que peu d'options. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fils livrer à lui-même en France donc j'ai dû décider et j'ai choisi de le faire venir en Angleterre, répondit Severus.

— Je ne sais pas si cela est un choix judicieux, mon enfant. Voldemort sera très mécontent d'apprendre que vous lui avez caché une telle information pendant si longtemps, dit Albus.

— Je le sais et pour cette raison, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour protéger mon fils.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'Amaury devienne un mangemort par ma faute. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir marqué et je serais prêt à rompre mon serment et mourir s'il le faut pour empêcher une telle horreur.

— Votre fils ne deviendra jamais un mangemort, Severus, assura Minerva d'un ton ferme. N'est-ce pas, Albus ?

— Eh bien, je…

— C'est un enfant, Albus, le coupa froidement la directrice des lions.

Albus soupira profondément et posa ses yeux bleus sur Amaury qui était resté silencieux, observant l'échange entre les adultes d'un air impassible.

— Je suppose que nous pourrons essayer de faire croire à Voldemort que ton fils t'a été arraché à la naissance par Tristan de Martel et que lorsque ce dernier est mort, tu as enfin pu obtenir la garde de ton fils et que je l'ai aussitôt placé sous ma protection donc il devient de ce fait _intouchable_ , proposa-t-il.

— Croyez-vous que cela suffira ? demanda Severus, dubitatif.

— Voldemort a peur de moi et sait qu'il ferait mieux de chercher à recruter un autre jeune homme s'il ne souhaite pas avoir une confrontation en duel avec moi, surtout dans une période où je l'imagine très _impuissant_ , répondit Albus.

Severus fronça les sourcils et tout d'un coup, un éclair de compréhension traversa ses prunelles sombres. Si Amaury ne l'avait pas informé des conséquences de la marque sur son bras, il n'aurait jamais pu remarquer que plusieurs fois durant nombreuses de leurs conversations, Dumbledore s'était adressé à lui comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre de manière sous-jacente et maintenant, il comprenait comment les deux sorciers se servaient de lui de façon aussi horrible pendant toutes ces années. Il en avait la nausée et sentit ses jambes se transformer en coton alors qu'il pensait à toutes ces fois où il avait cru qu'Albus devenait sénile.

— Merci, Albus, dit-il en masquant habilement sa rancœur et son dégoût.

— De rien, mon enfant.

— Minerva, pourrais-je inscrire Amaury pour la sixième année, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il poliment en se tournant vers la directrice adjointe.

— Bien sûr, mon cher, mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il passe ses BUSE.

— Ce qu'il a fait.

Il remit à la femme les résultats de l'examen du jeune homme et Minerva poussa un petit cri de surprise.

— Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle, agréablement surprise. Un merveilleux score que vous avez obtenu là, monsieur de Martel. On dirait que Filius aura un nouvel étudiant dans sa maison cette année et miss Granger aura certainement un concurrent très sérieux.

— Ne faîtes pas de supposition maintenant car vous pourriez être déçue, ma chère, car après tout il est mon fils et il pourrait être réparti dans ma maison.

— Et pourquoi pas dans la mienne ?

— Vous souhaitez parier ? proposa Minerva.

— Serpentard, paria le potionniste.

— Serdaigle, dit la directrice des lions. Le même enjeu, mon cher ?

— Toujours.

— J'espère que vous êtes prêt à perdre, Severus.

Amaury roula des yeux, ne s'attendant sûrement pas aux chamailleries enfantines des deux adultes mais il était satisfait de voir que ses plans se déroulaient comme il le souhaitait. Il allait devenir un étudiant de Poudlard et serait au plus proche de la guerre. Il aurait besoin d'alliés et c'était dans l'enceinte du château qu'il les trouverait mais encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse bien choisir sa carte.

Dans quelle maison allait-il demander au Choixpeau d'être réparti ? Telle était la question.

* * *

 _ **Note de fin d'auteure :**_

 _Quelle maison pour Amaury selon vous ?_


	2. Au revoir

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre et non, rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne aucune de mes histoires mais par contre, j'immigre vers un autre site : Wattpad.

J'aime ffnet mais le site a très peu d'avantages comme la plateforme Wattpad qui permet aux auteurs de pouvoir mettre des trailers pour agrémenter leurs histoires ou encore avoir l'occasion de mettre en avant de superbes couvertures ou télécharger des médias sur leurs œuvres. J'ai mis un certain temps avant de comprendre la plateforme et j'adore le concept. J'aime le fait que je puisse utiliser l'application et poster mes histoires depuis le téléphone mais aussi interagir avec mes lecteurs et lectrices à tout moment.

Je suis sincèrement navrée mais ffnet ne m'emballe plus tant que ça car cela me limite sur plusieurs points donc pour vous qui avez été fidèles à mes histoires, sachez que je ne les supprimerais pas du site et les laisserais ainsi telles qu'elles sont.

Les 22 chapitres de Safe and Sound ne sont que le premier tome de l'histoire si je puis le dire ainsi donc cette partie peut être considérée comme terminée.

Sur mon compte Wattpad, j'ai l'intention de poster toute l'histoire mais la version corrigée. Eh oui ! J'ai passé toute la semaine à la réécriture de mon bébé et il y a plusieurs passages qui ont été enlevés, d'autres qui ont été ajoutés. J'ai corrigé mes fautes et j'espère qu'il y a moins de coquilles qu'auparavant. J'ai fait un résumé plus détaillé de l'histoire et j'en suis assez fière.

J'ai déjà fait la commande de covers et de trailers pour mes histoires donc pour ceux et celles qui vont poursuivre l'aventure avec moi sur wattpad, j'espère que le nouveau design de mes histoires vous plairont.

Quant à La Voie du Maître de la Mort, j'ai aussi réécrit toute l'histoire surtout le troisième chapitre qui prend une autre dimension car j'ai décidé de retirer la mythologie grecque de l'histoire. J'ai eu une autre idée et sur cette nouvelle idée que j'ai travaillé et ce fut une semaine intense pour moi.

Le Seigneur de l'Ombre et de la Mort poursuit son aventure sur Wattpad et puisque je n'avais posté que le premier chapitre de l'histoire, ceux qui ne veulent pas avoir la suite ne perdront rien.

Je m'excuse encore une fois de vous abandonner de cette façon mais le côté pratique de Wattpad m'a retourné la tête et puisque je suis pratiquement tout le temps sur mon smartphone, c'est très bénéfique pour l'avancée de mes histoires et surtout, je peux être plus proche de vous et répondre presque tout de suite. Cette proximité auteur-lecteur m'a conquise.

Vous pourrez retrouver l'intégralité de mes histoires sur Wattpad sous le même titre ou par mon profil : Lucrezia Di Vocula.

Encore et sincèrement désolée.


End file.
